


Is This Sonic?

by sonicbros



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mildly Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicbros/pseuds/sonicbros
Summary: Dark Sonic is waiting for Shadow when he gets off work, and Shadow just can't manage to say no.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Is This Sonic?

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
"I am a slut for dubcon....... Pretty please with Dark Sonic x Shadow??"
> 
> **You must be 18 years old or older to read this fic.**

Shadow slowed his pace once he laid eyes on his home, sighing to himself in the cool night air. It had been a particularly long and tedious day at the G.U.N. headquarters, consisting of catching up on reports he had yet to file and inventorying evidence he had previously collected. They were in the midst of discovering the Doctor’s newest scheme, so he had been rather busy as of late. All they knew so far was that Eggman was stealing seemingly random mechanical parts and looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Out of the seven, only one had been discovered, and Shadow was currently in possession of it.

He tried not to let it bother him that he hadn’t seen Sonic in a few days. Their relationship had yet to be defined, and it didn’t consist of much so far. There had only been a few stolen kisses and whispered confessions. Even though Shadow was sure that Sonic would understand that his job at G.U.N. required a lot from him, he was undoubtedly excited to see him on his day off tomorrow. 

He opened the front door to his home, entering, but before he could react, he was being slammed back into the wall of his living room. He grunted and blinked once, before frowning. 

“Hello, Shadow,” Sonic purred, his forearm across the agent’s chest, pressing him back into the wall.

“Sonic,” he said, his brow furrowing, eyeing the other hedgehog. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked immediately. 

There was some sort of aura coming off of Sonic, and his coloring had changed from its usual cobalt blue to _black_. His quills were angled up as well, something Shadow recognized as a symptom of his super form, but didn't make sense to this situation, given Sonic's new hue. Not only that, but the grin that pulled across the hero’s lips felt off—it made Shadow feel like he was being suffocated by something fiercely dark. 

Sonic laughed crookedly, and Shadow tried not to wince at the noise as he moved his hands to his shoulders, trying to shove him away. “Why are you—” he started, but was suddenly silenced by a harsh kiss. His eyes widened and, for a moment he pushed at Sonic harder, before his eyes fluttered shut on their own accord. His fingers relaxed, ignoring the frantic ‘_something’s wrong with him_’ in his head as he let Sonic invade his mouth with his tongue. 

Oh how long he’d been aching to kiss Sonic like that.

However, when a gloved palm dropped between his legs, he pulled away, panting a little bit. “What are you—” he tried to ask, but was simply interrupted again.

“Are we really going to continue this little dance, Shadow?” Sonic asked, the corner of his lips pulled up into a sneer, eyes locked on the crimson ones before him. 

Shadow’s ears twitched.

Sonic kept one arm on his chest as moved his other hand to Shadow’s muzzle, grabbing his chin. “Don’t you think it’s time we put this to bed?”

He was given no time to answer. Before he could do anything but look up at Sonic, he was pulled forward, and found himself being forced back-first onto his own bed, in his bedroom. He blinked, giving a surprised breath. The speed Sonic used to get him there was unnatural for either of them—and it was such a high velocity that Shadow felt like they had just used Chaos control.

He sat up only to be met with Sonic’s lips, pushed onto his back once more. He slid his hands to Sonic’s shoulders, thinking of the pining he’d been enduring for such a lengthy amount of time. It was easy to convince himself to let his body react to the hand that too-quickly found its place between his legs again.

Even if he didn’t have a frame of reference, that hand, pushing two fingers against the hardening pouch there, didn’t feel like Sonic’s. 

And his brain was _screaming_ at him to stop what was happening.

They had never done this. This is not how he wanted this to happen. He loved Sonic for his tenderness, for his ability to connect, for the emotion behind his actions. 

_This_ was not that hedgehog.

But his body was making its own choice and giving _this_ Sonic exactly what he wanted.

He moaned into this Sonic’s mouth as his dick was coaxed out of its sheath—and even though Sonic’s hand was still gloved, the friction of it being wrapped around his length forced him to tear away from the kiss. 

“M—Maybe we should wait to do this,” he finally got out, though his hips bucked, and he spread his legs just a tad further, hands gripping tightly at Sonic’s shoulders as he looked up at him.

Sonic snickered, pumping his fist tightly around his hard cock, making his breath come short. “Are you sure, Shadow?”

Shadow gasped as Sonic slid his thumb just under the head, and then shook his head without thinking about his answer, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I didn’t think so.”

Shadow’s eyes flung back open as he was abruptly turned over onto his stomach. He turned his head to peer back at Sonic’s dark form. “Wh—What the hell are you doing?” he asked shakily, about to push himself up, but a hand came down on his back to keep him in place. 

Sonic grinned wickedly down at him. 

His eyes widened as he watched the darkened hedgehog sink down between his legs, grabbing hold of each of his hips and pulling him up. 

“_Ahhh!_” Shadow moaned out, his head dropping to the bend of his arm as Sonic dragged his tongue across his entrance without any warning. He arched his back, grabbing hold of the bed sheets and clutching them as that tight ring of muscle was given another lick. When he was breached by Sonic’s wet, writhing tongue, a growl erupted from the depths of his chest.

Chaos, he could feel Sonic smirking against his ass. 

Shadow had no idea how long Sonic was at it for, but soon it felt as if he had no control over what he was doing. The other hedgehog had snuck a finger alongside his tongue—he didn’t even realize Sonic had taken his gloves off—to stretch him open, and all he could do was push back against his mouth and moan. His dick was throbbing from neglect, so he frantically got his own gloves off so he could reach down under himself, needing to relieve the tension.

Sonic grabbed his wrist just as he was about to move it down.

Shadow opened his eyes and blinked, face flushed and shaking just slightly as he turned his head to look back at the other hero who was suddenly right in front of him. He was met with a snicker, and there was his mind again—‘_stophimstophimstophim_.’ 

But opening his mouth was just the invitation Sonic needed to lean down and press another deep kiss to his lips. Shadow shuddered, straining his neck in order to reciprocate, about to roll over but Sonic seemed to predict his every move before it had even registering in his own head. The hero—_was this the hero everybody knew and loved?_—dropped his weight on top of him.

Shadow broke the kiss when he felt Sonic’s heavy cock slide alongside his tail. 

Sonic smirked at him. “Weren’t prepared for this, were you?”

Once again, for what felt like the hundredth time since being pinned against his own living room wall, he wasn’t allowed the time to react. Sonic sat back behind him and pulled his hips up again, lining the head of his dick to Shadow’s entrance. With one swift motion, he pressed himself into him, bottoming out in seconds. 

“_Argh!_” Shadow cried out, reaching behind himself to grab Sonic’s hip, begging him with that one touch to stay still for a moment.

“You’re awfully tight for someone who’s just been eaten out for twenty minutes,” he chuckled, though he didn’t move as Shadow’s hand had asked of him. 

Shadow bared his teeth, at the pain or the comment, even he didn’t know. ‘_This is not Sonic_,’ his mind was repeating, but he growled out a mumbled, “Quiet,” both to himself and to Sonic who was laughing hollowly. 

After forcing his muscles to relax, the black and red hedgehog let go of Sonic’s hip, closing his eyes. He groaned when Sonic finally drew his hips back, and then gasped as he rammed them forward again. He tried to keep quiet, but when Sonic started thrusting into him in earnest, moans escaped his throat without his permission. 

Even his internal argument against the whole situation was silenced when Sonic draped himself onto Shadow’s back. Sonic’s arm found its way under his chest, pulling him back and up against his own torso, forcing him onto his forearms. He growled when Sonic's other hand wrapped itself around his leaking length, supporting both their weights now.

It only took a few strokes for Shadow to moan lowly, coming on the bed under his stomach, the ring of muscle under his tail spasming around Sonic.

Sonic made a noise that could only be described as a snarl, starting to snap his hips forward, Shadow going completely lax and becoming much more pliant under his touch. He wouldn't be able to hold them up anymore, so Sonic moved his wet hand to the bed. Within another minute, he tensed as he came inside Shadow. He held him up as close as physically possible, head buried into the back of Shadow’s shoulder as he began to laugh.

When he quieted, he paused for a moment, to listen to Shadow’s breathing before pulling out of him. He released Shadow and turned to collapse onto his back at the agent’s side, unconscious before he hit the mattress. He had slipped out of whatever dark state he had been in—the aura around him disappearing, and his color and quills returning to normal.

Shadow opened his eyes tiredly, peering over at him as he settled into his own filth. His mind was racing in an instant, cleared of the arousal that had been haunting him before. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get up, sore in multiple places, but still he reached over and touched Sonic’s shoulder.

“Sonic,” he tried, shaking him weakly, but when there was no response, his eyes just slipped shut again. He slid his hand further, resting it on Sonic’s chest, and did what he’d been doing during the whole encounter—ignoring his mind’s demand for answers and following his instinct, simply slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
